minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018!
14 days 'till Christmas... Now, this is the story of a bunch of kids, who I really should be calling teenagers, but I’m not going to. I also should tell you who these nutjobs are, and fortunately, I’m actually going to do this part. It’s about time we get some decent descriptions for characters. Hold onto your chocolate milk, kids, here we go: Order, the three doormats in a pink, fluffy trench-coat. Imagine a pretty small girl with olive skin, long, dark brown hair, and eyes to match the hair. Clothing’s irrelevant, because I’m being told the writer is too lazy to plan the clothing right now. Onto the next! Domitron, but we’re doing with Domi because that’s four less letters to type. For this story, he’s going to have dark, black hair, dark eyes, and I guess we’re going with some fair skin tone. He’s your straight-man, and it’s funny because he’s actually not gay. Next is Georgia, who has long, wavy blond hair that I’m being told is really pretty, fair skin, and I’m guessing blue eyes, but I don’t know. Man, I really thought this was going to be more coherent. She’s the one who brings up the mood with the passion of a thousand internet trolls. We have Wolf, and for this mess of a story, he’s going to have brownish-red colored hair and blue eyes. Our writer has the memory of a potato, but whatever. There’s Wolf. He’s in this. And for your character trait of the day, Wolf’s got the rationality of a whole number, and can be pretty clever. I know that’s technically two, but fight me, mate. Finally, we have Lnerd, or L, because continually calling one of our protagonists a nerd is just going to make me feel bad. For this story, she’s going to be a ginger with a medium-length ponytail and brown eyes. Her profile picture, basically. Am I making you look it up? Yes. Do I care? No. She’s like your logical supporter and the mom. Now that we know who our crazies of the year are, let’s move onto something else. The setting needs to be explained a bit, because we haven’t done that and that’s just pathetic. Nope, hush, writer, it’s pathetic. Setting time. So, imagine a big, sprawling metropolis. A large city, with any store you want, any products you want. If you want a Baskin’ Robins, turn the corner and there it is. Has it always been there? No. But it is now, and it’s waiting for you. The minds of wikia users shape this city. No one lives here because of this, but everyone always visits. Outside the city, there are the suburbs. Each house is different. They can change appearance in a second, but only by express permission from their owner. Some have grand mansions, others have cute little cabins. It’s up to the user. All roads lead to the city, but they also connect all of the homes quite nicely. That’s the introduction to this year’s OCC. There is no prologue, because there’s really nothing to build up to. You’ll be able to tell pretty quick this year is a bit tamer. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the tale of Order’s Christmas Countdown this 2018. Category:Blog posts